Rei's Untimely Decision
by MiniRaye
Summary: Takes place in Elizabethan England. Rei's faced with a disastrous decision with only two alternatives: letting the world and it's inhabitants suffer and die and save Usagi; or save the world and kill her friend?
1. Just a Little Fun

Prologue  
_Good England is where we lay our scene,  
And it was ages ago unlike today.  
Things were cruel and yet, serene,  
Where an unflowered beauty lays.  
In front of other's, she here sprawls,  
Her fingers are bloody along with her hands.  
Through eerie nights she stills calls,  
And curses those who were in on that plan.  
I speak too swiftly, I'm falling ahead,  
We start at the beginning, with this I have said._  
  


I must admit, Usagi and I were never on the best of terms. From the moment I met her, something about her never really agreed with me. I consulted the fires that night in secret, for I fear that I would be caught as a witch and burned at the stake. I've seen it much too many times, and what sickens me the most is that people actually pay to see these evil torments.

I'm not a witch, but rather, a priestess. I haven't told a soul about this, because I don't know who to trust, and who not to. Still, as I prayed in the fires that chill night, they told me that Usagi is the one to be trusted, if not anyone else. But I still knew that there was something odd about her. I knew I was right when I stumbled upon the fact that she was to be the next reigning queen of England; if not the world in whole. She was apparently to bring peace, and end suffering of all kind. I find it extremely hard to believe, since she seems too soft for the harsh people and society of today.

In any case, I've known Usagi for just over a year, along with her friends, Ami, Makoto, and Minako. I suppose I would call them my friends if I hadn't sworn to myself as a child that I'd never be close to anyone. I had my heart broken once; by my own flesh and blood; and I promised myself I wouldn't let my tender heart feel such crushing blow again.

Although none of us rarely have time to speak to one another with all the chores to tend to, and the pressure of finding a husband, we still try with all our might to spend some quality time together. Some girl talk, I suppose you'd say. The chores that my grandfather has given me were perhaps the lightest out of all my friends. Oddly enough, I actually enjoy sweeping the ancient stones of the house, or sitting with the crows and letting them in on my secrets. As strange as it may sound, I had even named the two crows; Phobos and Deimos. The names came to me one day, as I was feeding them with bread crumbs. It suited them, somehow.

I never wished to have a husband. It's just another body to tend to, and worry about, and concern myself with. Though it's seen to society as being unladylike to be single, I really don't care. I sometimes feel as if I'm the odd one out of the group, because the other four are devoted to finding the perfect man to spend the rest of their lives with. I always roll my eyes at them, laughing for that time when they'll come to me with downcast eyes, telling me that they no longer love the "love of their life".

"Rei!" a voice called from behind me. I spun around, curious to see who it was. Alas, speak of the devil.

"Usagi, what are you doing here?" I spat, as I brushed away some stray locks of hair from my face.

The blonde girl pouted, as she lifted her skirt daintly, approaching me slowly. "You're so mean to me, Rei!"

I laughed a wholesome laugh, never tiring the dear old line that Usagi always says whenever I make a comment like that. "I only do it because you deserve it."

Usagi gave me a playful shove, and sat beside me on a stool. "What are you doing this afternoon?" She picked off some dead hair from her skirt. She's always been one who wants to look her best, I found. "The girls and I are getting together to go in the woods, you wanna come?"

I smiled, appreciating the fact that she invited me. "What's the catch?"

Usagi looked shocked. "Catch? Why does there always have to be a catch? There's no catch!" And on and on she rambled, as I slowly crept behind her back. She didn't even notice, she was so concentrated on her speech. I picked up the pail of shivering cold water from behind her, and slowly lifted it up above my shoulders. _Careful, careful,_ I lectured myself. "Rei?" Usagi questioned quietly, as she became conscious that I wasn't in front of her anymore. I dumped the water on her head, as she shrieked in horror.

I burst out laughing, proud that I was so clever with her. "How dare you!" she yelled in a shrill voice. Her clothes were drenched, and her hair was dripping with water. "I didn't know anyone could be so horribly rude and ignorant!" I almost saw the fire sprouting from her ears. "Well I'm just apalled. You better watch your back, Rei, because this time, it's war." She glared at me with dagger eyes, and stormed off around the corner. I grinned, and made note to myself to go to the woods later on that afternoon. "The girls will love this one," I snickered to myself.


	2. Revealed

As I sighed with relief that all my chores were over and done with, I was anxious to go visit the girls in the woods. I changed from my apron to a casual dress, tying my hair up in a higher ponytail with a nearby cloth. The last thing I wanted to get was all that hair in my face when I'll recall my story with Usagi. I grinned to myself. Perhaps I was being a bit too cruel with her, but still, she knows I'm just fooling around.

I started off in the direction of the woods, when a shrill voice caught my attention. "Rei! Miss Rei!"

I turned around sharply, only to find my evil mother clomping towards me, her skirt lifted by her hands daintly. "Where are you going, daughter?"

I rolled my eyes, and replied harshly, "Why do **you** care?"

She seemed appaled at my reaction, and leaned in and whispered sternly, "Don't make a scene, little girl, I have friends over." She added under her breath, "Something you'll never have." She continued, "We don't want to give off the impression that we're an unfitting family, now do we?"

I looked her straight in the eyes and yelled loud enough for the visitors to hear, "I'm off to visit my friends, mother dearest, and get some supplies for Nurse." My voice was surely convincing, though my eyes burned into my mother's, my expression emotionless.

She sensed my sarcasm and glared. She made a quick glance behind her to see if anyone was watching, then twisted my right ear. I squinted in pain, biting down on my lip. She spat, accentuating each and every word, "Smart.. aleck.. whore." She released, just in time to prance off joyfully to her visitors. I shot a look of fury in her direction, and stormed off. Who did she think she was anyways? Being able to control me like that? Never again will she lay a hand on me, without some shrieks and screams from my throat.

Happiness drained like a sponge without water, I made way to the mysterious woods. I somehow enjoyed it's company. When alone, the tree branches smoothed out my hair, and the grass caressed my rough skin. The wind kissed my dirty cheeks from a long day's work, and the sun embraced me with it's warmth. It was a place to relax and recooperate. The forest seemed more of a mother than my real one would ever be. Ever since Father died.. I shook my head from the thought, despising that haunting feeling that always swept over me when I thought of him.

"Rei, we were wondering whether or not you were coming!" a voice yelled from a bit farther in the woods. Surely it was Makoto, she seemed one with nature's oaks and trees. Her voice boomed from each of the standing pines, echoing to where I'd be able to hear her. I grinned, content that they thought of me.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," I responded, finally locating where they were all sitting. Makoto was dressed in a peasant shirt and long, rough skirt, her hair messily tied up in a ponytail. Minako, beside her, was as pretty as ever, despite the blotches of dirt on her skin. Ami had her glasses nearby, prepared for the slightest thing that required intelligence. Although she never actually went to school, her Father would teach her a couple of things at night, when he was free. Usagi sat as stiff as a board of wood, glaring in my direction. "Oh, c'mon, you can't still be mad at me, Usagi."

The girls laughed, staring in Usagi's direction. "We heard about it just a few moments ago," Minako commented. "You're a mean one, Rei!"

"But that's why we love you," Makoto quickly added.

I chuckled, and sat beside them. "Water's only water, right?" I inquired, the other girls nodding in agreement, except, of course, Usagi.

She opened her mouth for rebuttle, but there was a noise coming from the trees behind us. I spun around, concentrating to see what there was. A twig had snapped moments before, and I was sure that we weren't alone any longer. A snicker came from the direction, as a pair of glowing red eyes appeared from the shadows. Usagi shrieked, and clutched onto my arms, as I stared straight on. Minako huddled next to Usagi, and Ami next to Minako; leaving only me and Makoto facing our stranger.

It revealed itself from the shadows, a large and growling bear. It was not like any ordinary bear that I had heard about, but it's eyes.. The eyes were different. It was bright red, almost sending off a glow from within. Makoto stared in awe, as her jaw nearly dropped to the ground. "What do we do?" She picked up a rock, ready to throw in it's direction, but I stopped her. "No, don't! It'll only anger it even more."

The bear growled, and swung it's mighty claw at Makoto, sending her flying into a tree. Obviously this was perhaps the fiercest bear that walked the earth. Usagi tended to Makoto, as did Ami. Minako looked the bear straight in the eyes and said, "Oh, you'll pay for that," and off went Minako against a rock. Several screams escaped the girls' mouths, as the looked at me in despair, knowing only too well that I was the next.

"Better do it," I thought to myself quietly. I closed my eyes solemnly, and reached into my pouch for the crystalized, maroon powder. I felt the girls' eyes stare at me, curious to see what I was doing. I slipped the powder between my hands and fingers, the girls amazed that not a single grain fell to the ground. I murmured quietly, hardly above a whisper, "May the spirits of the glowing planet I see in the fire, Hold my strength and not make me tire. Defeat this bear in all it's might, Free its spirits this holy night." I threw the powder towards the bear, it landing on it's body.

Silence.

The bear howled in pain, whacking anything in sight. Slowly, but surely, it withered away into a strange piece of glass, cracking into millions of pieces afterwards. The girls looked at me in amazement, not believing what just happened.

I looked back at them mournfully, my few whisps of hair flowing near my face.

Usagi stood up and walked in front of me. I barely heard her say anything, though it was distinct and clear. "Witch."


	3. She's Watching

Usagi stared straight at me, not even blinking. At that very moment, it was hard to tell whether or not she was accusing and threatening of being a witch, or she was just remarking.

"You're a witch?" Makoto echoed from behind Usagi, attempting to get up from that incredible blow from the bear. "I would've never known.."

"That's the way I was planning on keeping it," I mumbled to myself, praying that they wouldn't go rat on me.

"When.. I mean, how.. did you become a witch?" Ami inquired, walking up to my slowly.

"It's weird, actually," I started, in a rather solemn tone of voice. "Ever since I was a child, I've always had this feeling within me. I feel a fiery sensation from it, and I can't deny it. When I consult the fires, all it reads is 'Mars'. I have absolutely no idea what it means, but I think it's something to do with a reincarnation in the future."

"Reincarnation?" Minako repeated. "What does that mean?"

"It's when someone is reborn," Ami answered quickly, proud that she knew.

I looked one by one at the girls, and I was quite surprised. They were all almost scared of me. Not even one of them was within an arm's reach. I'm sure they thought that I changed into an entirely different person. The thought scared me. Would they not want to be around me anymore, since they found this out?

Usagi leaped into my arms and hugged me. I was startled, and slowly embraced her. "Oh thank God, Rei. You've come to save us from danger, I just know it. If it wasn't for you.. Well.. we all would've died just now for sure." She sobbed, clutching onto me with her life.

The girls smiled and nodded in agreement, all slowly, one by one, accepting that I was different from them. Still, for some reason, I felt as if they had a power similiar to mine, deep and hidden inside..

- - - -  


"I wonder what that creature even was," Ami murmured, as we sat on the steps of Usagi's house. "It surely wasn't real, was it?"

Minako placed her chin in her hands in thought. "Did you see the eyes? It was glowing red.."

Makoto nodded sternly, commenting, "I don't like it. I have a strange feeling that's not the last we're going to see of its kind."

Usagi whimpered, saying, "I don't like the sound of this.. I don't want any of you to get hurt again."

"I won't let it happen," I hastily replied, patting my pouch full of powder. "Not if I can help it."

Minako poked at my pouch curiously, mumbling, "What is that stuff anyways, Rei?"

I chuckled, as I grabbed a bit of it in my hands to show the girls. "It's harmay. A special powder that was given to me by the fires."

"By the fires?" Makoto repeated, with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes," I said, as I carefully placed the powder back into the pouch. "Sometimes, when I'm in intense concentration, instead of burning ashes, the fire burns this. At first, I didn't really know what to do with it, but it all just comes naturally."

"Does Lady Hino know?" Usagi inquired, looking at me with sympathetic eyes.

I glared at the thought of my mother, and shook my head. "If she was to find out that I practice magic, she'll probably be the first one to turn me in, anyways."

The girls exchanged uncomfortable glances, as they all knew that I wasn't on good terms with my mother. When they first met her, they wouldn't believe that she was harsh with me. But when they came over one time, and my mother thought they weren't looking, she whipped the back of my hand, because I had disobeyed her demands.

"Well, we'll be your fighters, Rei!" Makoto shouted happily. Everyone, including myself, looked at her oddly as she stood up from the steps. "Your backup, your comrads, your whatever you want us to bes! If there's trouble in sight, we'll make sure that you aren't hurt!"

And somewhere off in a dark and eerie land, a woman narrowed her eyes. She held a crystal ball in her hands, as she watched Makoto's speech. A sneer appeared on her face, and she snickered.


	4. Father

"God, Rei, can't you do anything right?" the lady spat at me, shoving me into the corner. Her hands forced my shoulders to the wall, not making it possible for me to escape. I simply glared back at her, challenging her with my eyes.

"What a mistake you are," she muttered, as she released me. She picked up her skirt daintly, and kicked back the bucket of water on the floor. The clear liquid spilled over the floor, as my eyes watched on in disbelief, having just cleaned it spotless. "Oops," she snickered, as she walked off.

I dropped to my knees, face in hands. How can anyone be so cruel and evil?! Slowly placing the bucket right side up, I started mopping the floor.

Mother had always hated me. To be honest, it's hard to picture my father. He was my beloved. My life, my soul, my.. everything. As a child, my life was devoted to him. I woke in the morning to see his glowing smile, and went to bed at night, only to imagine sugary sweet dreams of him. Dreams where he would take me away from England, to an enchanted land of elves and fairies. I was young and I was vulnerable.

His death was tragic, though I believe I hurt more than he did himself. He suffered, being played with, like a marionette, by the harsh grasp of the plague. I never knew a man could be so sick and deadly, without actually **being** dead. Those were the days when I slept and woke by his side, only being comforted by Mother.

Mother was kind and sweet-hearted back then. I doubt she had even a shred of indecency in her pure heart in those days. I understood. Whenever Father was around, there would never be a dull or sorrowful moment. In fact, oddly enough, I still remember those family outings. Those were the best times of my life, with both Mother and Father.

Those days are long gone, though. Mother has turned with eyes vacant and dead on life, as we only look back at her in dismay. Many people know of her mourning, when Father died, and they all pitied her. They still do. She wouldn't have half the friends she has now, if it wasn't for Father's death. To their eyes, though, Mother has never changed. She's still the sweet and loving mother she always was.

I laugh at the thought.

Mother became jealous when she found out that Father loved me more than her. On his deathbed, he called me forth to him, rather than Mother. O, the look in her eyes were painful. That time, I would've given anything in the world to take that sorrow away from her. Now, I would give anything to make her feel that way once more. I remember those words that he had told me. Father said to keep my chin up high, and to remember him in my dreams.

I slopped the damp cloth around the floor, and squeezing the remainder of water into the bucket. Those times seem like fairy tales, distant and surreal. Sometimes I wonder how things would've turned out if it wasn't for Father's death..

Usagi was the first one to comfort me, strangely. Her family was always close with one another. When Father was still alive, their love wouldn't even be able to compare with the one in our household. But now, I envy the girl. I never really conversed with her before Father's passing. She never really appealed to me. Though, I remember, as I was with my two crows, Phobos and Deimos, sobbing for his death.. she approached me. I placed the cloth on the edge of the bucket, grinning. She had said something along the lines of, "Don't weep, fair Rei. You still have **me**, after all".

She's always been there for me. Through thick and thin, she was the first one to comfort me, oddly enough. Sometimes I wonder if maybe we were destined to be friends?

The other girls were busy with their own lives as well. There wasn't much to our routinal day, however. Simply housework and cleaning. Sometimes outings with our family, to make an appearance in the market, in my case. Other than that, it's all cleaning. Every spare chance we get, we get together. The chance is rare, so we make the most of it everytime.

I placed the bucket of water carefully in the corner wall. I glared towards the door, where Mother once stood, moments ago. "Are her hands so fair and pure they wouldn't be able to clean?" I thought to myself sarcastically. "For she's the Queen of all, Ruler of all, Nothing of all". I struck the cloth to the floor, and marched off in fury to the kitchen for my next set of chores. "God forbid she dirties her hands with such filth!"


	5. From the Shadows

"Can you do something today?" Usagi asked polietly, as she watched me sweep the quarters of my house. I moved around quickly, but she was just as swift, at my heels. "You've been working all day! All work no play makes Jack a dull boy!"

I shot a glare at her, as I stepped to the side. She stepped right behind me. "I'm serious, Rei, that's all you've been doing."

"Maybe you can learn something from me, then," I muttered, though Usagi heard me. She was always fast with those kinds of things. It wouldn't take much to confuse her, but she'd always understand her friends. Especially when they mocked her.

"I resent that, young lady," she sneered, and crossed her arms firmly.

"You look like my mother," I grunted, as I placed the broom against the house. "Don't you have any chores to do today?"

Usagi giggled, her shoulders leaping, as she covered her face with her hand modestly. "That doesn't mean that I'll do them!"

I spun around, my eyes with a glint of envy. If I didn't do my chores, Mother would glady give me forty lashings. I went around the back of the house, as Usagi followed. I lectured her on the morals and conduct, and what comes out of chores. The self motivation, self organization, self this and self that. She seemed rather bored at first, but her eyes grew wide near the end. I grinned, satisfied that I finally got through that thick skull of her's.

"Rei," she squeaked, looking right over my shoulder.

"What?" I demanded, a little annoyed that she interrupted my speech.

"Behind.. you.." she shuddered, as her knees began to buckle.

I spun around, seeing a vicious, gray wolf in front of me. _A wolf?! What's a wolf doing here?!_ I then noticed that familiar pair of red eyes, and immediately knew that it was one of **them**.

The wolf pounced off from the ground in my direction, but I managed to escape it's path just in time. Dodging his leap, I jumped to the side, as I watched Usagi take the wolf. I was shocked. I didn't know Usagi was right behind me!

The wolf snarled in her face, as she was struck to the ground. Why was her eyes closed?! Surely enough, there was a large rock near her head, which she must've knocked on as she fell. The wolf dug its claws into her arms, and I saw red blood start to appear from her arms. I jumped from my position, and kicked the wolf right on the side, sending it to a tree bark. If it wasn't mad before, then it was at that very moment.

Sweat traced my cheek, as I knew that this was it. Suddenly, it sat. Like an obediant dog, it sat on its hind legs, staring right through me. Confused, I looked around, to see who was there. No one. Suddenly, an evil chuckle was heard. It was coming from the direction of the wolf.

Slowly, a figure began to appear beside the wolf, almost like a ghostly figure. Her hair touched the ground in long and beautiful waves, and she wore a flowing red dress, where it's train seemed endless. She was petting the wolf softly, and was holding a crystal ball in the other. "I've been watching you, Rei."

A gasp was caught in my throat. "Who are you? Where do you come from? How do you know my name?!"

She laughed an empty laugh that sent shivers down my spine. "My dear, I know all about you. I've been watching you through this ball, that sees all and knows all. Not only have I been watching you, I know you like the back of my hand." The woman sneered, as my face tensed up.

"Don't even try battling against me, Rei Hino. Your chances of winning are slim to nil." It frightened me that she knew I was prepared to fight. I stood still, not knowing what at all to do.

"Silly child," she started, as she snapped her fingers. With that, her wolf disappeared. "You have much to learn."

"What do you want from me?!" I shrieked, losing all my self control. I couldn't contain my fear or fury any longer. It frustrated me to be overrulled by someone else.

"So much is in your hands, my dear. You don't even recognize it." She sneered, as she disappeared, leaving me breathless and worried.

- - - -  


"That turned out rather nicely," she woman said quietly, sitting on her cold throne. She stared at her crystal ball before her, studing the perplexed Rei. "Very nicely done with the blonde one," she commented, petting her wolf beside her.

The wolf snuggled against the woman lovingly.

The evil figure pulled out a dagger beside her chair, playing with it with her fingers. "How easily someone may be fooled and blinded to someone," she murmured quietly, the wolf still by her side. "Not able to see what they don't want to see." She looked up, while placing the dagger between her two fingers. "You're a mighty warrior, my wolf." The dog snuggled again. With one swift movement, she slashed the wolf's head off his body. The head rolled off the corpse, and the body fell to the floor with a sickening thud. She licked the blood stained dagger. "Shame I don't need you anymore."


	6. Sleeping Beauty

I stood frozen in my spot, still staring at that now empty space where that mysterious lady once was. Her image was burned into my mind. I wasn't able to get rid of it. It was almost as if she was still watching me; still sneering.

I blinked a couple of times, trying to get a hold of myself. I spun around, remembering Usagi. There she was, laying on the ground, blood starting to seep where her head was.

"Oh God no," I murmured, as I rushed beside her side. "Usagi! Usagi! Wake up, c'mon, listen to me!" I slapped her lightly across the face, and pinched her earlobes. "Please, God, please," I muttered quietly. I felt my heart pound into my breast. My pulse started to become faster, and my hands became shaky. "Come back, come back.."

I turned her head over extremely carefully. A feeling of relief swept over me, as I realized the blood came from the bottom of her head. "Only a minor injury," I reassured myself out loud. I grinned. I sighed happily, as I carefully picked her up. My knees buckled under her weight. "100 lbs, I'm sure, Usagi," I muttered, as I pushed myself inside my house.

I lay her on the couch, as I busied myself with the bandages and water. I carefully wrapped her head around with the bandage, and made sure the wound was clean from any dirt. I smiled, as I flicked her blonde bangs away from her eyes. "Too close," I murmured.

Her chest slowly rised and fell to the rhythmic pattern of her breathing. I sat back on a chair, next to the couch, watching her. She was so innocent. She didn't even have the slightest clue what she was getting into when she came to visit this morning. Then again, neither did I. I groaned, remembering that strange battle. That villian had such power over me, I tremured at the thought of her. _Get a hold of yourself,_ I scolded, as I crossed my arms firmly. _You're not a girl that can be controlled. Not by Mother, not by that woman, not by anyone._

I nodded firmly, agreeing with my statement. I'm much too strong and confident to be overruled so easily. I sighed, recognizing the fact that yes, indeed, she'll be returning. Maybe with her wolf. Maybe with a stronger kinsman. In any case, she'll be back.

Usagi stirred, as she moaned painfully.

"Hush, hush," I quietly said, as I brushed her bangs away from her eyes. "Quiet, don't speak."

Usagi looked at me with questioning eyes.

Almost as if reading her mind, I responded, "You're alright. You just got a little knock on the head, that's all. Just sleep for now."

Her hand reached mind, as she entwined her fingers with mine. She smiled a very weak smile, then drifted back to sleep. I stared at my hand in her's. Without even realizing it, I smiled.

"Rei," a voice harshly whispered behind me. I twisted around in my chair, curious to see who it was. Ah, it was Mother. "What the hell are you doing?!" Her voice was barely above a murmur, but it was cold, firm, and clear. My shoulders collapsed, as I struck my hand away from Usagi's.

"She got hurt, so I'm caring for her," I answered in a monotonous voice. I stared at her with cold eyes, demanding her to go away.

She crumpled her face up in wrinkles, uttering, "Well get her out of here soon. I don't want people to see some wounded little thing --"

"-- Her name is Usagi," I interrupted sternly.

"Whatever," she cried, as she threw her hands up in the air in exasperation. "Just get her out."

She marched off to her room, and I'm sure she was sitting at her little vanity, checking up on her layers of makeup. I rolled my eyes at the thought.

- - - -  


It was nightfall, and Usagi hadn't even moved since that morning. She was resting so peacefully, I couldn't bear to wake her up during the day. I debated with my mother about her staying the day, while she objected at every single word I said. We even had started yelling to each other, but it was in another room, where I hope Usagi didn't wake because of our argument. In the end, Mother wasn't able to do anything about it, because I told her if she wanted Usagi out of the house, she'd have to lift her and carry her home herself. Of course, Mother dreaded the idea of dirtying her hands with a child, so she agreed to let her stay longer, until she woke.

It was late at night, and still she hadn't stirred. I had finished my chores, and finished cooking all day, while she still slept. She seemed so peaceful and innocent in the light of the moon. The stream of light's kisses carressed her face carefully, as they were mending to her wounds. I grinned.. comparing her to a moon? What an odd idea.

I sat on the chair, with my blanket around me. I watched her sleep for a little while longer, her hair glistening in the moonlight. The house was silent, as my mother needed her beauty sleep..

I smiled, as I removed my blanket, and placed it over Usagi. Although I shivered from the harsh cold of the night, without my blanket, the warmth inside my heart was good enough. I didn't know how long I just sat there watching her sleep. But at one point, I joined her in my dreams.


	7. True Friend

Usagi apparently had woken up before I did, because when I opened my eyes, she had disappeared from the couch. At first, I frantically searched around for her, afraid that someone snatched her during the night. Or who knows what Mother would've done..

After about ten minutes of searching around the house with no result, I checked outside. Surely enough, there was Usagi with broom in hand, sweeping around my house. "Usagi!" I yelled.

She looked up and smiled, with the bandage over her forehead. "Good morning, Rei." She continued to sweep, as I neared her.

"What are you doing? You should be resting!" I lectured, afraid that she might collapse on me, or even worse, a rock (again), and get a concussion. So many different thoughts were crossing my mind, it was hard to keep track.

"I've slept all yesterday, I can't sleep anymore!" she grinned, as she placed the broom against the wall. "I'm not too sure what happened, but I can tell you took care of me. Thank you." She smiled the most sincere smile I've ever seen, and I couldn't help but smile back.

I considered telling her the truth, that I dove, and she took the fall, but I thought it might be better to tell her when she wasn't so weak. "You just took a nasty fall, that's all. You'll be fine."

"I **am** fine!" she replied cheerfully, as she spun around in circles, embracing the sun's rays. "What a beautiful day, Rei! We have to do something to enjoy it!"

I sighed, as I looked down shamefully. "I have my chores to do, Usagi. I can't --"

"Done!" she interrupted. I looked up at her glowing face with curious eyes. "It's done," she continued, "I finished them up this morning."

I knitted my eyebrows together in questioning. "What do you mean?"

She took a comfortable stance, as she walked closer to me. "When I woke up this morning, your mother was already awake. She wanted to wake you up to do chores, but I couldn't let her. You looked so peaceful sleeping there!" My face relaxed, but I was still a bit curious. "She went on and on about how the chores needed to be done, but I asked her what there was to do. She gave me the list, and I finished them up right before you woke up." She beamed, congratulating herself on a well done job.

I smiled, as I put my hand to her forehead and murmured, "Maybe that knock on the head really got to you."

She took that offensively, and chased me around the house full of fury. I laughed, as I knew that Usagi.. she was my friend.

- - - -  


Usagi and I went out on a stroll that afternoon. For some reason, we didn't really feel like bringing along the other girls with us. It was an unspoken agreement that we wanted to spend the afternoon just the two of us.

The woods was the first place that came to mind. It was somewhere where we'd be able to get away from the everyday life, and just relax and savour each and every moment. Minutes seemed like hours, but they were wonderful. The silence between Usagi and I, between conversations, weren't akward, but peaceful.

I felt at ease with her, but I'd die before I'd ever admit that.

Just then a rustle came just behind me. I spun around with perked ears, as Usagi continued to rattle on about this and that nonsense. I hushed her with cold eyes, as she tensed up, sensing someone was indeed watching us.

Two red eyes appeared from the bushes, as I sprang to me feet, picking up Usagi along with me. "Who goes there!" I called out. Birds flapped from above, along with several caws from crows. "Show yourself, you coward!"

A snicker was heard where the two eyes were seen. Sure enough, it was that evil woman that had confronted me earlier. Usagi was confused and scared, as she clutched my arm, standing beside me. "So we meet again, dear Rei," she hissed.

"What do you want from me?" I demanded, stepping up to her. I was fearful, and I knew that she sensed that. However, I was determined not to let Usagi know. She needed a protector. I was that person that she needed.

"As I said before, you have such power held between your hands that you don't even realize. The moment of deciding is coming soon, the moment of life nears," she slurred, as she approached me softly. Her eyes burned into mine, as nothing else in the world seemed to exist. Almost as if time had stopped.

Suddenly, she snatched Usagi away from me, and held her in her arms. Usagi squirmed and shrieked, but the woman muffled her voice with her cloak. Sweat traced my face, as I yelled, "Leave her out of this!"

The woman shook her head and chuckled. "I think not."

And with that, she snapped her fingers and disappeared, with Usagi along with her. I was frozen once again, staring where she just was. _No.._ I fell to my knees, and buried my face in my hands. I sobbed as I thought to myself, "Usagi.. No.." I looked up in the sky and wondered where she took her. "NO!!"


End file.
